A Different Kind Of Plans
by KDSanders
Summary: Derek Morgan and Aaron Hotchner both have plans for Valentine's Day, but they are very very different.  Written for Valentine's Day Challenge at the Chit Chat On Author's Corner forum.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This was written for Valentine's Day Challenge at the Chit Chat On Author's Corner forum. **

**A Different Kind Of Plans**

The BAU bullpen was quiet and empty as Agent Hotchner walked out of his office. The sun was setting outside. Everyone had left early, hurrying to make dinner reservations and show times. He assumed that, as usual, he was the last to go home. Then the noise of laughter drew his attention down a side corridor.

Inside his office Agent Derek Morgan was smiling at whoever was on the other end of his phone.

Hotch knocked quietly.

"Hey, someone just walked in," Morgan said. "I'll talk to you later. Okay, you too."

"You didn't have to hang up," Hotch said. "I just came to say goodnight."

"I'll walk out with you," Morgan suggested gathering his things. "I just finished up."

As he reached to flip off the light he stopped and returned to his desk. Pulling a small pink gift bag out of the drawer he made a face. "I'd hate to forget that. Don't want to have to come up here on Valentine's Day."

"You and Tamara have anything special planned?" Hotch asked as they headed for the elevator.

"Just a quiet night in," Morgan said smiling. "She said something about homemade sushi. How about you?"

Morgan's stomach dropped. He couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"Hotch I'm so sorry, man. I wasn't thinking."

"No, it's fine. I do have plans actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, dinner and a movie if all goes as planned." He looked at his watch. "Just have to stop off at the store first."

"My man," Morgan chuckled. The elevator opened to the parking deck. "Well, don' t let me keep you."

Morgan arrived at Tamara Barnes' house just after 7:00.

"Less than 30 minutes late," she said kissing him. "That's an especially nice Valentine's Day present."

'Does that mean I don't have to give you this," he said dangling the gift bag in front of her.

"Not a chance." She says, snatching it.

Inside the small pink bag, under all the tissue paper, was a red velvet box. Tamara bit her lip as she removed the box.

"Derek," she sighed. "This is too…" 

"Shhh," he insisted, "just open it."

She slowly opened the box to reveal a sliver cross on a thin silver chain.

It resembled the one Derek wore around his neck, the one Tamara had given him when they first met, the one that had belonged to her brother. The difference was that Tamara's was smaller, more feminine with a modest diamond in the center.

"Derek," she said. "It's so beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"I know it's not much, but I saw it and I though of you."

"It's plenty," she assured him. "It's more than enough, I love it.." She kissed him then pulled away laughing. "Now I feel bad about my present."

"Don't," he said wrapping his arms around her. "Whatever it is I'm sure I'll love it."

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "Wait here…don't come until I call you."

She disappeared into the kitchen, so Derek sat on the sofa and waited. A few minutes later she called for him.

He walked into the kitchen to find her lying mostly naked on a silk rug covered in sushi and candy hearts.

His jaw dropped, leaving him speechless and amazed.

"Happy Valentine's Day," She giggled. "Dig in."

Hotch hurried to get dinner finished, knowing the doorbell would ring any minute. He'd just set two plates of spaghetti on the table when it chimed.

He almost ran to the door.

"Daddy!" Jack called jumping into his arms.

"Hey," he said hugging him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," the boy said giving his dad a handwritten card.

"Thank you Buddy. It's great. I've got a surprise for you later."

"Daddy," Jack whispered, "Aunt Jessica has a date."

"Jack!" The blonde woman called.

"Well you do!"

"It's not a date," she told Aaron, "I'm just meeting a friend for dinner and drinks."

"On Valentine's Day?" he questioned.

"It's not a date."

"If you say so," Aaron laughed. "Thank you for bringing him by. Things ran late at the office." 

"No problem," she said for what he assumed was the thousandth time. "You two have fun."

When Jessica left the two settled down at the table and ate their spaghetti. Aaron allowed himself to slurp his noodles, causing his son to bubble with laughter. Laughter was something Aaron didn't get much of in his life, he tried to make sure Jack had plenty.

After dinner Jack asked about his surprise. Aaron told him to close his eyes.

"Ready," he said. "OPEN!"

Jack opened his eyes to see a bowl full of ice cream topped with nuts, whipped cream, even a cherry.

"And," Aaron said excitedly "CHOCOLATE SYRUP!"

"My favorite," Jack exclaimed. "Thank you Daddy!"

"Hey Buddy, what do you say we take these sundaes in the living room and watch a movie?"

"Alright!"

Jack put in his new Lion King movie and settled down on the sofa with his ice cream in his lap.

By the time Simba and Nala were singing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Jack's bowl was empty and his head was against his dad's chest.

Quietly Aaron moved the dishes to the coffee table and scooped up Jack.

As he laid Jack down gently in his bed the boy's arms tightened around his neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day Daddy."

"You too Buddy," he said kissing his forehead. "Love you."

"You too," he whispered before rolling over to fall asleep.


End file.
